Mac
This article is about a dog. For other articles named "Mac" or "Max" see Mac (disambiguation) or Max (disambiguation). Picture coming soon... Mac '''is the adorable companion owned by Potato-Man. He is a golden retriever dog who companies Potato-Man and is the main male dog of the Mashmines, otherwise known by his nickname "Tyson" which was also the nickname of a pet bison "Beef" owned by a unknown person. Mac has his own adventures sometimes and follows along with a rascal squirrel who often quite mischevious and gets in the way. Otherwise named Jagger Squirrel. Mac is a never guilty, well behaved and likes being treated fairly. He he has other nicknames amongst his given. Mac is very smart, his other rival is Ruby, a female sacarstic cat who happens to be around the neighborhood trying to bother Mac, which happens to be one his friends. Mac's best friends are Diamond, Disco, Charlie and Max. He makes friends easily. Mac is the Mashmine family dog, he is also part of a heroic team group called Team Mash or Team Pal. Origins His parents were not mentioned, but his parents names are Rocky and Jayla. Though Mac's sibling Princeton happens to be in the dog category of a retriever and however half Pitt. Which Rocky himself is a pit, who Jayla was a retriever. Mac was 4 when he was taken away. It was unknown he was going to be adopted by Potato-Man at all, but ended up in the wrong hands. He appears in the Adventures Of Potato-Man Volume 1, where Mac is been mistreated, beat and harmed and abused by man known as Mr. Ferenzo. He later is being rescued and adopted by Potato-Man himself, after Sarah Mashmine has told him ahbout Mr. Forenzo. The other dogs Forenzo abused were sold to other owners. Mac became a dog to Potato-Man, and the most helpful companion. He appears in Mashmine Family Detectives along with Milly. Milly happens to be a retriever but not from his kind, Milly marries Mac and had four puppies, Joey, Herman, Fraedo "Bone" and Charlie. Mac is also a dog assistant everywhere he goes. He is very tough, firm and fair. Personality Unlike most other anthropomorphic dogs like Ruffy, The Dog Snoopy The Dog, Max from the Secret Life Of Pets and Mr. Peabody from Mr. Peabody and Sherman are one group. Mac is smart in his ways. Of knowledge, he talis in his head. He is sometimes emotional but expresses happiness of what he likes. Appearance Mac is a adorable medium sized little dog. He is a golden yellow retriever who often wears a turquoise color. He in the anthropomorphic series he appears to be a superhero or wears white converse and continues wearing his collar color. Concept and Creation Because Potato-Man has so many dogs, he has the main one Mac who also has a world of his own. He picked Mac out, cause it was a good name. Due to his uncle's dog named Mac, he decided to be perfect but apparently Mac was Pomeranian, poodle and Mac was a retriever. Mac had passed away. Realtionships '''Potato-Man Mac is very fair with his owner and well behaved. Mac is often like a son to him, but a pal more then just his dog. Mac is very useful in many ways. Mac is protective over him and his girlfriend. Sarah Mashmine ' Not much about her relationship. Other then her poodle dog Cassi, who Mac also fell in love with, instead now Cassi marries Princeton instead. Princeton grows up, standing up like a person. Sarah adores Mac who is very helpful and Mac is over protective of his two owners because he loves them so. '''Mashmine family ' He is well family dog for everyone to enjoy. '''Kids Well behaved, playful and loving to the youth. Trivia * Mac is related to the dog category. Which means his relationship with Heartly. Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Mac Category:Sherman Category:Heroes Category:Companions Category:Minor characters